


Type

by anonymousCat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Multi, Pining Keith (Voltron), Underage Drinking, mentions of shatlura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousCat/pseuds/anonymousCat
Summary: “I get the feeling you’re laughing at me and not with me.” He tilts his head closer to Keith.“You’re right. I am laughing at you.” Keith rolls on his side, his eyes locking on Lances. There so beautiful, even overly glassy like they are now.“Rude Keith.” He tilts against him his face burying in Keith’s chest. Keith’s heart does NOT skip a beat as a few seconds later Lance is tilting his head back to peer up at him. He reaches up and pushes hair out of Keith’s eyes. If Keith hadn’t already been turning steadily more red then he would have been red by now. “You’re really pretty, ya know?” Lance is smiling at him like he had just heard the funniest story ever. “To bad you’re not my type.”Keith is in love with Lance, but Lance is in love with love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shatlura is new ot3.
> 
> Honestly I don't know if this will have a happy ending. I really like angst and making usually my favorite character suffer. It's odd though I don't really want my fave to suffer in this fandom just Keith... Anybody who has ever read anything of mine knows that this hasn't been read over yet, so I'll probably do that tomorrow before I start writing the second part. So warning it may change.
> 
> Also the rating may go up I don't know yet.

Mornings always came too early for Keith, he thrived at night under the stars and the cool light of the moon. It was time for him to think about his life and let go of things, not think about school (only really he was thinking about school) or home work. He spent a lot of time thinking about his friends, thinking about the day, thinking about… NOT Lance.

 

Okay so maybe Keith thought about Lance a lot more than he’d like to admit. He tries to clear his mind, but it rarely happens especially the later it gets. The grin that crosses Lance’s face when he’s about to say something funny, the sound of his laugh, the color of his eyes that make Keith feel like drowning is the best possible feeling. Keith could down in his eyes and never complain about it. He was ate up and he knew it.

 

That was the worst part Keith knew he was totally in love with Lance, but he also knew nothing would ever come of it. Keith knew for a fact that nothing would come of it, Lance had told him personally. It had been the best night of his life even if it ended in the worst possible way.

 

They’d been stretched across Lance’s oversized bed. They’d been drinking, how Lance had gotten the liquor was beyond Keith, and Hunk was passed out on the floor snoring softly (Pidge had be forced to go home before they’d really did anything). Keith felt warm and floaty lying next to Lance giggling softly at a joke that Lance had butchered.

 

“I get the feeling you’re laughing at me and not with me.” He tilts his head closer to Keith.

 

“You’re right. I am laughing at you.” Keith rolls on his side, his eyes locking on Lances. There so beautiful, even overly glassy like they are now.

 

“Rude Keith.” He tilts against him his face burying in Keith’s chest. Keith’s heart does NOT skip a beat as a few seconds later Lance is tilting his head back to peer up at him. He reaches up and pushes hair out of Keith’s eyes. If Keith hadn’t already been turning steadily more red then he would have been red by now. “You’re really pretty, ya know?” Lance is smiling at him like he had just heard the funniest story ever. “To bad you’re not my type.”

 

“You mean male?”

 

“No, I mean emo.”

 

“Emo? Not… because I’m male?”

 

“Keith, that’s starting to sound biphobic.” There’s a teasing smile on his face as if the thought of Keith being biphobic was laughable.

 

“Biphobic?” Keith asks, his mind clearing as e panicked. “You’re bisexual?”

 

Lance just laughs softly as if it’s all a joke, his eyes still glassy from the alcohol. “Yeah man. I thought you knew.”

 

“So I’m not you’re type not because you’re not straight but… because… I’m emo? What the fuck does that even mean?” Keith was getting too worked up and he knew it. He needed to calm down, but he couldn’t seem too and the way that Lance wasn’t taking this seriously was just making everything worse.

 

“You bring me down sometimes man...” Keith didn’t wait around to listen to anymore. He got up grabbed his jacket and walked out of Lance’s bedroom without looking back. Lance hasn’t seemed to remember the conversation later and although it haunted Keith in his waking hours he never brought it up to anyone.

 

Keith rubs the sleep from his eyes but it does nothing from stop the ache that he’s feeling. He really needed to start getting more sleep, but he doubted that’d happen any time soon at least. Nights were his time to think, and until he gets out of school he probably wouldn’t ever get anymore sleep. He’s just sliding from his bed when he hears a soft knock on his door and it open slightly revealing his brother.

 

Shiro smiles at him softly. “Good morning Keith. Mom just finished breakfast.” He just groans at him and Shiro chuckles softly. “I’ll tell her you’ll be down in a few. Do you want me to drive you to school?”

 

Keith just nods as he gathers up clean clothes to get in the shower. He doesn’t spend as much time as he typically would in there because he doesn’t want his food to get cold. Keith never missed breakfast when Mrs. Shirogane cooked. (She insisted that he call her mom, but it didn’t make him entirely comfortable. The last foster family that he’d gotten too close to had died in a crash. But to be fair the Shirogane’s had actually adopted him.)

 

Chiharu greets him when he enters the kitchen. “Good morning Keith. I made miso.”

 

He smiles back at her. “Okay thank you.” He sits down at his spot and pulls the cover off his food. “Do you have today off?”

 

She giggles and sits down across from him, “No the office is closed for the next few days while they do some renovations.” They continued to make small talk while he ate, she asked him questions until Shiro came back in and told him that they needed to go.

 

“So how is school going? You didn’t tell me how it was when I got home.”

 

“Well you didn’t tell me how your weird polly relationship with Matt and Allura is going.”

 

Shiro flushes and makes a choking noise. “H-how did you know about that?”

 

“Because Matt tells Pidge everything and she in return tells us.” He grins unable to stop himself. He didn’t want to talk about it.

 

He groans. “Matt!” Keith can’t help but laugh softly. “It’s going okay so far.” He sighs. “Matt and Allura get along really well, and while Allura is all for the polyamorous thing if it makes me happy. Matt seems a little hesitant and jealous.”

 

“Well he has liked you since you guys were in middle school.” Keith can’t help but feel victorious at Shiro’s flustered expression. “I’m sure that he’ll get used to it, but if he doesn’t what are you going to do?”

 

He groans and his shoulder’s slump slightly. He obviously hadn’t put too much thought into it, or maybe he’d put too much thought into it. Keith took pity on him as they pulled up in front of the school. He gives his brother a soft smile, “I’m sure it’ll work out Shiro. They both care about you.”

 

“Thanks Keith, but don’t think this is getting you out of telling me about school.” Keith sighs and climbs out of the front seat. “I expect to hear about it when you get home. No excuses. Hey Lance.”

 

Keith spins around quickly only to find nobody behind him. He turns red faced to glare at Shiro who is laughing softly. “You’re the worst.” He slams the passenger door and stomps off.

 

“Have a good day Keith.” Shiro calls after him through the window. Keith doesn’t give him the benefit of a reaction.

 

Lance smiles widely at him when he walks up, Keith’s heart is a traitor as it stutters in his chest. Lance is unfairly beautiful and it hurts. “Hey!” he greets Keith cheerfully. “You’re hear earlier than normal. You made it before Hunk.”

 

“Which means you might actually get a doughnut today.” Pidge says barely glancing up at him over her computer screen.

 

“Hey! Last week _you_ ate the one we were saving for Keith.” Lance crosses his arms across his chest.

 

“Yeah, but what about the time before that?”

 

“Also _you,_ I’m innocent this time.”

 

Keith chuckles and joins them on the floor. “There’s a first time for everything.” Pidge covers her mouth as she laughs.

 

“Hey!” Lance pouts at him, “You’re supposed to be on my side!”

 

“What gave you that idea?” The three of them continue on like that until Hunk gets there carrying the box of doughnuts. Keith can’t help but feel happy in this moment, surrounded by his friends makes him feel light, Lance pressed against his side leaning slightly against him for support makes him feel so alive.

 

Keith isn’t going to survive this.

 

He knows this, nobody has to even say a word. It’s in the gravity holding him down to the Earth, its in the air that feels his lungs, it’s in the tears he’s shed laying on his roof looking at the stars. His love for Lance burns like a fire, hot and passionate, so bright it makes his face light up – and everybody who looks at him in those moments just know without question. Well everybody except Lance, and just as easy as his fire is stoked, it can be put out.

 

Keith didn’t know why he didn’t see it coming. Of course he couldn’t be the only person in the world to get swept up by Lance’s stupid charms. Keith doesn’t bother remembering her name, he just remembers that she’s barely bigger than Pidge, and she has her hair dyed multiple colors, the worst thing is she’s nice and perfect or him.

 

“She’s actually really cute.” Pidge says one day at lunch, Lance and what’s-her-name sitting at the other end of the long lunch table. She’s laughing at something Lance is saying. “I don’t know what she see in him though.” Keith shoots her a dirty look, “Oh yeah sorry…”

 

Keith turns his attention back to the other two, what’s-her-name looks up at Keith suddenly and smiles softly at him when she notice’s that he’s staring, there’s pity in her eyes and it pisses him off more. He quickly turns his attention back to his food stabbing at it harder than necessary. “She’s perfect for him.”

 

“I know.”

 

“It’s gross.” He says more interested in taking his anger out on his food than eating it.

 

“I know.”

 

Keith looks up her barely catching the look of longing on her face and it’s gone so fast that he’s not even sure he’d seen it. It’s times like this that makes him wish even more that Hunk was here with them, just his presences would dispel this situation. “Do you…?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Oh… I guess we’re in the same boat then.”

 

“No. I don’t have a chance. She’s straight, not even curious.” Pidge smiles but there’s something bitter about it. “You still have a chance.”

 

“I’m not his type…” Keith says the words bitterly, it hurts to think but he knows it’s true.

 

“Not from where I stand.” The bell rings before Pidge can say anymore. “I have to go, I’ll talk to you more later.”

 

Later doesn’t come, not because Keith forgets but because he doesn’t want to hear anymore that she has to say. He doesn’t want any more false hope. False hope is worse than being hopeless. But Keith can’t stop thinking about her words and he spends the next three weeks thinking about them and rethinking about them, until Keith isn’t even sure what Pidge had actually said that day.

 

Those three weeks pass slowly, his nights are filled with stars and wet dreams and his days are filled with watching the man he’s desperately in love with kiss his girlfriend. Keith knew lance would get a girlfriends, he’d always told himself that when that happened he’d move on even after he’d learned that Lance was bi. That hadn’t happened though. Keith was still in love, but now he was close to his breaking point.

 

It’s finally Friday, which means that its game night which is how Keith finds himself once again sprawled across Lance’s bed, but the only difference is both Pidge and Hunk had bailed on them this time. (They both had thinly vailed excuses as to why they couldn’t come that Keith knew was just so that he could get some alone time with Lance.) Game night also meant that they’d been drinking and Lance was pressed against his side while the passed the bottle back and forth not bothering with cups and playing video games.

 

“Keeeeith…” The way Lance says his name with that devilish grin sends a shiver down his spine and reminds him of the delicious dream he’s woken (disappointed) from that morning. “You know my type, what’s yours?”

 

“Type?”

 

“Yeah, of girl. Shit, I mean guy. What are you into?”

 

“Space.”

 

Lance snorts and lets out a giggle. “Are you a xenophile, Keith?”

 

“Only if you’re an alien.”

 

Lance laughs again but it dies quickly as it dons on him what Keith actually said. “Huh?”

 

“You asked me what my type is? It’s you. You’re my type.” Keith continues to play like he hadn’t just awkwardly confessed to Lance. What else could he do?


End file.
